Talk:Matoi
Disputed Content Status: Resolved Subject: Matoi's Age Disputed with User: Asphaleia-II Matoi's age is stated as 18 on her official character page on the JP site . In AP 241, Matoi is still stated as 18 due to her being placed in cold sleep as noted beside her age on her official character page on the JP site . Matoi's exact date of birth is unclear due to it never being officially stated, but it is likely placed in AP 210 due to her being listed as 18 in Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 1 & 2 Materials Collection, pg.374, and still listed as 18 in Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 Materials Collection, ''pg.449. Meanwhile, Matoi's date of birth being in AP 220 was never listed in any of the Materials Collection as far as I am aware, so I do not know where that date came from. It is possible it was a date derived from using her age in Episode 1-2, otherwise it is possibly a date listed in the ''25th Anniversary Phantasy Star Visual Chronicle, I couldn't find it so I cannot accurately say, thus citation is needed. Coercty (talk) 10:33, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Not sure how exactly am I suppose to go around 'talking to someone' but my reference is mainly from the New Light History timeline in this wikia, where it was stated that she was born in AP 220. Episode 1 starts in 2/20, Episode 2 starts in 5/1, both in AP 238. Episode 3's story starts in AP 239, 1/7, and ends sometime after 5/15, after the Mining Base operation. Thus, I infer that there is more than a year from the start of Episode 1 to the end of Episode 3. Of course, it is entirely possible for Matoi's birthday to not fall within the year or more between Episode 1 and Episode 3. In one of the cutscenes (EP 3-EX), Matoi had mentioned that she was 'around the same age' as Klariskrays III when she was inaugurated as Klariskays II, Klariskrays III was inaugurated at the age of twelve, according the New Light History timeline. Matoi was inaugurated in AP 226, and died in AP 228. This is the reason why I believe Matoi to be aged fifteen in AP 238, having had been inaugurated at the age of thirteen. Perhaps, I am overthinking it, but I think that the cutscenes does hold some kind of importance for lore. It is certainly possible that SEGA might have change the timeline, as Quna was stated to be born in the same year as Zeno (in this wikia's New Light History timeline), yet, was stated to be sixteen in AP 238 on their official website. However, I will leave it up to your discretion, since I am not really as well-versed in lore from the Materials Collection, and most of my information are taken directly from the game proper, the storylines and the NPC dialogues. Asphaleia-II (talk) 16:28, September 24, 2018 (UTC) *Hello Asphaleia-II, talk pages are used to discuss conflicting informations with various users. Also I see, so you used the New Light History page? I did a brief check and it appears there is possible incorrect information on that page. I couldn't find many of the listed dates such as Quna's, Zeno's, and etc. date of birth in the Materials Collection. It would seem Crispix wrote many of those dates so I will have to ask him where he obtained those dates. Coercty (talk) 09:15, September 25, 2018 (UTC) On the subject of the dates on New Light History, I've looked at my notes from back when I did that. The birth years are pure conjecture. I can only assume that I took their age listed in the 25th Anniversary Visual Chronicles and wrongfully assumed you could get a birth year by subtracting from the then current year which for Episode 1 was AP 238. 238-18 = 220. That does not take into account time travel, which Matoi is very well versed in by this point on top of cold sleep. Matoi is essentially 18 years old in AP 238, and 18 years old in AP 241; she has not aged at all. If you took this information by face value, Matoi would have been inducted into the Council of Six at the ripe old age of 6 which, for a series full of teenage heroes, even I would be doubtful of its truthfulness, haha. My timeline has remained undisputed for 2 years possibly because for the longest time, this wiki has only had occasional classic tetralogy fans and PSO1 fans. There is a lack of information on this wiki about the PSU universe, PSO episode 3, and the brand newish PSO2 series, which actually is still miscatagorized into the PSO1 series. For the longest time, I have been one of the few consistent editors of this wiki which, when I inherited it, was pretty much as dead of a wasteland as our chances of getting localizations of the new games. I have had visions about projects that just fizzle out to dust because I am only one person in a sea of knowledge that is this franchise. As I browse through articles, I frequently see things that could be improved upon but cannot get to them all by myself in a timely matter. That is why I ask for help from all of you, the editors and fans of this franchise that we enjoy. What I'm getting at is that nothing on this site is sacred. If it is not sourced, then you wouldn't be wrong to think twice about it and question it. I encourage everyone to challenge anything that is found on this wiki if you doubt the authenticity of the subject. If you have your own sources (art books, in-game dates, basically all official material), you may feel free to go crazy and update incorrect information. Use reference tags accordingly so that future editors can see the knowledge from the past and add onto it. If you want to add a paragraph discussing Matoi's strange age circumstances in her article, I think that would be interesting since it seems to be an unresolved point from when she was sent through time. We have had information disputes before, and if this should happen again, I highly encourage the use of either the page itself's Talk Page (like what we are doing now), or posting directly onto the talk page of the user you are wanting to debate with. They will receive a notification at the top right corner when they log in, and if you allow it, you will also be emailed a reminder that someone is trying to contact you. DO NOT just erase or revert edits because this will leave the previous editor wondering why you did that and may just try to change it back. I appreciate ya'll's work and thank you for taking the time to discuss this. If you have any questions, you can ping me on my talk page. Crispix (talk) 23:52, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Appreciate the confirmation Crispix. And Asphaleia-II, I hope this clears up any confusions regarding the date of births of some characters. I'm glad you brought to attention the birth inconsistencies because I didn't notice them before. For now, I'll mark the New Light History page with an "Accuracy Warning" until I have time to thoroughly crosscheck sources to update all the incorrect information on that page. Hopefully, with that we will have a more accurate timeline for users to reference off of. Edit: In the end I decided to also remove date of birth information from all the character pages due to them being conjecture and since DoB can fall into two different years and still have the same age depending on what month a character was born. Coercty (talk) 09:15, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah it does, admittedly I was rather confused about the timelines, especially the ones in regards to Matoi's and Quna's true age, however, I am glad that I can be of help. Asphaleia-II (talk) 12:03, September 25, 2018 (UTC)